ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
O.G.’s Power Rangers adaptations
I haven’t thought about to either have it in comics, live action, or animation. But I really wish that BOOM! Studios would agree with my terms! And same goes to Hasbro! PS, ZORDS DESERVE LOVE! Zyuohger (Beast Cube) Characters Rangers /Red Ranger: /Blue Ranger: /Yellow Ranger: /White Ranger: /Green Ranger: Cubious/BlackRanger: He’s the mentor of the Beast Cube Rangers who hails from the planet Cubicon. /Gold Ranger: /Silver Ranger: /Purple Ranger: /Crimson Ranger: /Whale Ranger: Allies Wild Force Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers Villains Leader * Gainas Yeager: A human like alien hunter who speaks in an Australian ascent. Generals Hunters Termiology Cubicon: A planet based on cubes where the cube zords were from. Cube Zords: Created from the planet Cubicon. When the cube zords crash into Earth they each got in contact with an animal of some kind. Their the gimic in the series because most of them are also for transformation, Power Ups, and Axilirs. Beast Themed Team Up The special is about the Beast Cube Rangers teaming up with the Wild Force and Jungle Fury teams against a villain made of the souls of Master Org, Dai Shi, and Gainas Yeager. Trivia * The “Azald” costume is used for Cubious. * The Rhino Cube Zord will be designed differently from its SS counterpart: ** Have it’s own cube form, similar to the Wolf Cube Zord. ** The hauler is similar to its SS counterpart, and holds the arms and legs of the Megazord, and sometimes other cube zords. Kyuranger (Zodiac Orb) This series celebrates Power Rangers’ 30th anniversary. Plot The universe has been taken over by the Black Hole Empire. Now a group of freedom fighters and outcast must band togher as the Power Rangers Zodiac Orbs. Rangers Leo/Red Ranger: Like his SS counterpart, Leo has a positive additude and full of energy. Rose Bud/Green Ranger:A plant like Alien from the planet Floresia * Her design is based on Cosmo from Sonic X. Spada/Yellow Ranger: An alien with a pointy nose. Saber/Blue Ranger: A wolf like female alien with long sliver hair. * She’s voiced by Kate Higgins. Bulliton/Black Ranger: A robotix minotaur * He’s voiced by Jamieson Price. Cobracus/Silver Ranger: A snake like alien Balancer/Gold Ranger: Cobracus's techno-organic mechanical organism assistant. Scorpia/Orange Ranger: A scorpion like female alien who’s the sister of Scorpious Raptor 283/Pink Ranger: A robotic girl who has feelings for Spada. Tiamat/Purple Ranger: A dragon like female alien who’s the daughter of Ryu. Her design is based on Grea from Mysteria Friends. Little Paw/Aqua Ranger: A bear like alien kid from an artic planet. Pyro Russel/Crimson Ranger: He’s a descendent of Nick Russel and his wife Madison Russel. Allies Ryu: Tiamat’s father who died while fighting against The Black Hole Empire. Villains The Black Hole Empire * Leader ** Emperor Nemesis * Generals ** Scorpious * Foot Soldiers ** Invadars: Alien foot soilders that speak an alien language of some sort. ** Flat Woodars: Big grunt foot soldiers. Termiology * Terra Venture: It not only serves as the home base of the Zodiac Orb Rangers, it also for the Universl Resistence and as a safe refuge for other beings in the universe. * Universl Resistence: A military Resistence group who fight against the forces of the Black Hole Empire. Lupinranger vs Pataranger (Police Force vs Master Thieves) Links https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/O.G.%27s_Power_Rangers_adaption_of_Ryusoulger https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/O.G.%27s_Power_Rangers_Remakes_List https://powerrangersfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Beast_Cube https://powerrangersfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Zodiac_Orb https://ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Hasbro’s_Power_Rangers_The_Beginning https://ideas.fandom.com/wiki/O.G.’s_Power_Rangers_adaptation_of_Kiramager[[Category:Omega groudon]] Category:Power Rangers Category:Hasbro Category:Live-Action Category:Live Action Category:Comics Category:Comic Books